


To Change Fate

by Refleto



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Refleto/pseuds/Refleto
Summary: Two friends are at a crossroads. They must choose a path laid out by generations before them but conflict arises that could split a once inseparable duo.
Relationships: My Unit | Kamui | Corrin & Silas, My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Silas
Kudos: 6





	To Change Fate

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic I never released before... Better late than never hey? ^^" It diverges from canon a little bit.  
> This is also my first fic to post here so pls be kind. ^w^

“I side with the Hoshidans.”

It was the answer he had been dreading. Silas’ heart sank like a stone in the cold depths of a well. The young woman whom he had sworn to protect and had been his childhood friend had chosen her path – a path that would diverge from his. He never believed that she, the one he held onto so dearly all his life, would betray him like this. His world came crashing down like a heavy downpour, yet he stood firmly on the ground unmoving from the paralysing words that swept over him like a tidal wave. The pain of an arrow shot through his heart would be like a graze compared to the emotional turmoil that stirred within him.

“I cannot let such injustice continue, I am following what I believe is to be right – what fate wants me to follow.” The princess continued.

Tears began welling up in her onyx eyes, and the wind brushed past her silver hair that reflected the warm rays of the fading sunset. A flock of wispy clouds drifted across the skies above the once lush valley that was now the grounds for the chaos of war. Corrin’s conviction was stronger than the gleaming, pearl-white armour she wore, but her heart could not stand as strong as she could when she saw her life-long friend almost frozen in time in front of her. She stared at her lifeless reflection on the knight’s obsidian-black armour.

“I… See…” He responded with no emotion as he struggled to spew out the words caught in his throat.

He continued to stare at the faded green grass swaying with the breeze between him and his friend… Oh how he wished that he and the princess could live carefree like the gentle wind. He was in so much shock that he could no longer comprehend the raging battlefield around him. The cold, metallic clashing of swords, axes, and lances, and the screams of anger and agony from soldiers engulfed the pair of friends in a cacophonic orchestra. Silas brought up his right hand and ran it through his coarse, silvery hair, then rested it on the pommel of his sheathed sword. He then brought his eyes back up to meet his friend’s unending, desolated stare.

“I swore on my oath as a knight, and as your friend to protect you and to never leave your side… So I beg you to please forgive me…”

The two unsheathed their swords like lightning as they continued to stare each other down with forlorn looks. Corrin could barely hold back her tears, and neither could the knight standing five steps away from her. The pair reluctantly lunged at each other and clashed their blades. They duelled, creating a cold, ear-piercing sound each time they slashed, parried, and glided each other’s steel edges – swords that were forged long before their existence, and fortified by the blood of generations of their families. The two friends could no longer back down from their convictions. Their destinies were now intertwined in a centuries-long battle for ideals so opposite – unlike the duelling friends. Friends who were almost inseparable before the war now had tarnished the paths laid before them.

“We grew up together. We swore to continue Nohr’s glory!” The knight yelled over the metallic clashes of their blades.

“But we promised to rule with peace and love!” The princess screamed over the yells of soldiers’ pain and anger as she attempted to hold back her tears.

“How can there be peace when our subjects fight amongst themselves for basic needs like food and clothing? Where is the love when there are orphans roaming our city streets, stealing and begging for their livelihoods? How can there be peace between two kingdoms if one refuses to share its resources?” The knight retaliated as the princess lunged at him while he stood his ground.

“Where is the glory in the murder of peoples? Where is the glory in the death of someone just because they were born in a different land? Where is the glory in the murder of innocent farmers, workers, men, women, and children?” Corrin cried out.

The two backed away, drawing their swords to their side.

“Our kingdom had been stealing from innocent Hoshidans. We stole their resources, their lands, and their lives.” The princess choked out the words. She was sobbing and barely holding herself together.

“Please, Corrin, just come back. Back to your family. Your friends. The people who have cared for you your whole life. The people who love you.” Silas let out some tears as he spilled his sorrows.

“But these people are my real family. My blood.” The princess wailed. She grasped her sword pointing down and in front of her.

“Come back… Just please come back to us… Come back to those who have been loyal to you. Come back to your destiny…” Silas continued to tear up. He sheathed his sword and slowly took steps towards Corrin.

“But that’s your destiny! My destiny is to help everyone! Silas, we can change fate! Together, we can bring peace back to all!” She planted her blade to the ground and continued to hold the pommel as she collapsed to her knees. The knight stopped within arms-length in front of the princess and knelt down.

“Together, we can end this war.” Silas said softly as he held out his right open palm to the princess.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit short and I know Fates wasn't the most popular recent FE but whatever man, just wanted to share my attempt at writing. I hope you all liked it :3c


End file.
